


You're fine.

by supaprittiest



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuties, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Pre-HYDRA Reveal, Skyeward - Freeform, idk - Freeform, piggy back rides ftw, snarky skye, snarky skyeward, snarky ward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supaprittiest/pseuds/supaprittiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye guilt-trips Ward into giving her a piggy back ride</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're fine.

“Ward,” Skye huffs, nursing her mid-section. “Just get me up the stairs, please?”

“You’re so full of shit,” he says, rolling his eyes. “You’ve been cleared to resume your training, for weeks now. You’re fine.”

“Do you talk to your Gramsy with that mouth?” she scoffs, pretending to be offended. “But it really, really hurts, you just made me run 5k!” she adds with a pout, but can’t contain her giggling. 

He gives her a hard stare, but she doesn’t relent. He vividly remembers the first time they met, having been under the influence of the truth serum, which he swears is fake. She pretends to wobble a little when she takes a step forward. 

“I’m gunna throw up all over if you don’t carry me upstairs,” she threatens, jabbing him in the chest with her index finger, and taking on a slightly more serious tone. “And you can imagine how thrilled Coulson would be if he found out that you made me puke all over his Bus.”

“Fine, come here,” Ward sighs reluctantly, bending down. With new found energy, she climbs up onto his back, and he loops his arms around her thighs, and she hugs his chest to hang on. “You good?”

“Yep,” she says, breathing in the smell of his thick, dark hair, resisting the urge to run her fingers through it. He straightens, and starts making his way up the winding stairs. 

“Can you stop breathing on my neck?” he asks irritably, and even though she can’t see his face, she knows he’s scowling. 

“Sorry, I forgot you were ticklish,” she says, and he doesn’t respond. When they reach the top of the stairs, he lets go of her legs, and as much as she wants to hang on and pester him further, she is tired, and releases him. He starts to walk away, but she grabs him by the back of his shirt, tugging gently as to not stretch the fabric. He might seem all manly, but she knows that he’s extremely particular about these things.

“What is it now?” he demands, on the verge of becoming an angry, impatient mess. Skye has to stand up on her toes, but she kisses him full on the mouth, and, despite his total confusion, he kisses her back, non-withholding. 

“What was that for?” he asks as they break apart, and she smirks up at him.

“For carrying me up the stairs even though I’m totally fine,” she says, walking away, making extra effort to swing her hips, not accounting for the fact that her legs aren’t totally stable yet, and stumbling into the wall.


End file.
